Highway To Mordor
by The Great Killjoy
Summary: Ales is your average 18 year old American girl... okay no, scratch that, she's a friggin hunter, and she might've made some kind of mistake when reading a spell in a medieval book. Now she's stuck in another world... and she's gonna need a lot of booze to get her through that adventure. If they'd let her of course. Rated T for language and a bit of gore


**I**

BAM

The bullet crashed into the wall behind the spot where just a fraction of a second earlier a particulary ugly spirit had been. Ales' eyes roamed over the rotten wood of the room in which she stood now. It was the ruined living room of an old cabin in, you'd never guess, _a dark forest_. How original. It's like the ghosts _tried _to be cliché. She gripped her shotgun tighter when the room became colder than usual once again. Ales felt her breath hitch in anticipation. A shiver went up her spine when she got the feeling that something was behi-  
The hunter whirled around and came eye to eye with the decaying face of an old lady whose left eye was missing together with some black teeth, but immediately she shot. The ghost disappeared, and now Ales knew it would last longer than last time so she went back to what she was doing _before _the bitch had attacked her: getting back to finding that vial with that 'elderly psychotic dead lady with serious hygiene problems' blood. She went through every drawer she could find. Looked under tables, on the closets in the jars and vases. It was nowhere to be found. Suddenly her light grey eyes fixed on the way a few bricks in the chimney looked… very rectangular. Getting closer it became clear to the eye that you could knock the bricks out, but Ales would have to use both her hands and she didn't really like the idea of letting go of her shotgun. She sighed and put her precious quickly next to her on the floor nonetheless before shoving the bricks out of the chimney and getting an ancient looking box out of it. Opening it a leather-bound book and a vial filled with dark liquid, blood, sat in it. The blood of that… Why was it so cold? _Oh damn_.

An invisible ghost-force picked the girl up and threw her against the wooden wall right from the chimney. The old lady came appeared again and the rotten teeth came into view when the ghost smiled a horrid crooked smile. Ales knew that never meant anything good. But her shotgun was still on the floor near the chimney and the vial with the bitch her blood was also way out of her reach. _Well, here's to nothing_. She made an immedate dive to her shotgun. If she got to that first, she might buy her some time to burn the blood. But of course things never went as planned and the ghost stopped the hunter from getting to her weapon by appearing right in front of her and grabbing her by the throat. Gasping for air which didn't seem to exist anymore, Ales tried to think if she really couldn't do anything else. She had no shotgun, no vial in reach.

Suddenly the ghost screamed it out of pain and her crooked fingers let go of my neck. As Ales fell to the floor and the black that had started appearing before her eyes disappeared, she remembered that the necklace she always wore was made of iron and salt. She noticed she had rolled in her fall right next to her shotgun. Quickly, the hunter grabbed it and shot the old croone in the stomach just when she wanted to attack again. Wasting no time this time Ales walked over to the vial of blood while taking out her lighter. She picked up the little bottle, smashed it and immediately set it on fire. She didn't even turn around when she heard a horrid scream come from behind her. She was gone.  
_Resquiescat in pace, putana_. Yes, an Assassin's Creed reference was the thing coming to mind while killing something dead.

Ales wanted to leave as soon as possible considering the entire cabin was starting to catch fire, but she couldn't help herself and managed to snatch the old looking leather-bound book with her when running out of the wooden cunstruction.  
She walked away from the burning cabin, only now feeling the blood seeping from a shallow headwound and a torn lip. Under her arm she held the book that had been in the box. Glancing over it again now she had to admit it did look promising. A friend, Bobby Singer could maybe still do something with it. You never knew… Okay, okay, she was just fairly obsessed with old books. Especially when they were probably about some kind of dark magic or monsters or anything else that you couldn't quite call human.

She stalked out of the last line of pine trees to the side of the road where Ales' darling, a '67 Pontiac Firebird stood gleaming in the sunrise. _Great another friggin' night without sleep._ She tossed her shotgun in the trunk and let herself fall in the driver's seat with an annoyed sigh. She still had the book from the cabin in my hands and had a little overdramatic staring contest with the inanimate object. After winning and admitting she might be a bit crazy she threw it on the passenger seat and started her jet black beauty. The girl started driving back to the motel where she stayed for the job. While the rising sun painted the world around in shades of orange and pink Ales sang along to The Pretty Reckless.  
When she arrived at the motel she didn't even bother changing or showering, she was just way too tired. Quickly taking everything inside, the girl just dumped everything on the table and let herself fall on the bed to not wake up again for a while.

Ales woke up that afternoon in the crappy motel room sprawled out on the bed, not even under the covers and still in the clothes she went hunting in. Getting up she went to the bathroom, showered, tended to her wounds and changed into a Of Mice & Men t-shirt and black shorts while putting her teal dyed hair into a messy bun. She grabbed a beer from the small fridge and stated she could now actually find out what that mystery book was all about. Putting it on the table Ales looked at it again with more… awake eyes than before. As she had seen before it was leather-bound, but now that it was seen in the light you could notice it was way older than just a hundred years. It looked like it could've been from the more later Middle Ages. _I swear, if it's in Latin, I'm gonna punch a hole through this wall_. Luckily it was Old English which meant it wasn't something a scholar had written, thus much more understandable and by far not politically decorated. Page after page it became clearer and clearer the person that had written this must've been OR very insane OR someone with a lot of imagination.  
It was all about travelling between what he called 'different versions of Earths'. Sounds like dimension travelling. Now Ales knew her job on it's own was crazy, but… different dimensions? Besides Hell, Puragtory and Heaven of course. She knew those existed, but others than those? No… right?  
She turned another yellowed parchment page and there was a weird incantation scribbled on the right side. She looked at the next one, but there was nothing left. Frantically she started turning page after page, but all of them were empty. The writing had just stopped after the incantation. What the hell?  
She turned back to the (probably some sort of) spell and started reading it. Now _of course_ that had to be in Latin.

_Differentem terram Terrae videre volo  
Solum quando laborem meum completum est  
Redituri  
Io Medium Terram_

Ales read them over and over again, even saying them out loud. Yeah, yeah, never say strange spells aloud without knnowing what they'll do. But come on, it wasn't like she was gonna be deported to another dimension now, right?  
She closed the book and took another swig from the beer. Weirdly enough she felt pretty tired even after just having woken up. Guess the little sleep she had gotten since starting to work on the case hadn't been enough. The girl downed the bottle in one last go and crawled on the crappy motel bed without bothering to change her clothes. She didn't even take off her black combat boots. Now if only Ales could shake that crawling feeling she was having, she'd be very happy.

**yeah so I guess, you can see, it's updated, I'm working on chapter II right now**  
**I know I should update more, it's just that I've been having some trouble in school so I wanted to take on that first**  
**Also when I did have time, I always forgot -_-**  
**Please don't kill me!  
And I know it's still short, but next one is going to be a lot longer, promise!**

**to answer some questions; her name is pronounced like (how to explain) A- liece, I don't know if that's clear, it's just really hard to explain...  
And for those who can't really form a picture of how she looks, the cover pic I chose for the story is actually her :)**


End file.
